


Perfect

by grelleswife



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, I headcanon her as a very closeted lesbian and briefly allude to that here, an underrated Death Note lady who deserves more love and attention, teenage Takada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: On the morning of her college entrance exams, a young Kiyomi Takada reflects on her insatiable desire for perfection.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for a request by the amazing 13eyond13 on Tumblr (they have an awesome Death Note blog that is highly recommended!). It's a crying shame that Takada doesn't get that much attention from the fandom, and I hope I capitalized on some of her squandered potential here. Let's give the Death Note ladies more love!

Kiyomi Takada stood in front of the bathroom mirror, scrutinizing herself with an intensity that bordered on the obsessive. This was the last and most vital part of her morning routine, especially today, when she would be taking the To-Oh entrance exams in a matter of hours.

She carefully examined her dark red, high-necked top and skirt for a full two minutes before deciding that they passed muster. Good. No unsightly creases, rips, or stains marred the outfit, and there wasn’t a single run in her sheer stockings. Not even the slightest tear. A quick inspection of her elegant, closed-toed black flats confirmed that her shoes were still scuff-free and shiny. This was to be expected, of course. She might barely be eighteen, but Kiyomi had resolved to be the sort of woman who _went_ places. Perfection, and perfection alone, would ensure that she attained the heights to which she aspired.

She held out her delicate hands before her face, confirming that no chips or cracks blemished the manicured nails. Bringing her hands back to her sides, she took a few deep, calming breaths and imagined herself as she would be in the exam room. Poised. Focused. Assured. Her hands forming each character beautifully in graceful, confident strokes. So beautifully that even her father, who lived in perpetual disappointment that his only child had not been the son he’d dreamed of, would be pleased. Beautifully enough to make her mother, always insistent that she play the role of exemplar daughter, proud.

Kiyomi gazed at the face staring back at her in the mirror. Delicate pink lips that smiled demurely, large, dark eyes framed with just enough makeup to accentuate their loveliness (Kiyomi was not a vain girl, but she claimed her assets) but not _too _much. That would have been unprofessional, and Kiyomi fully intended to be a professional woman, not some vacuous little flirt who did nothing but chase after boys all day. Honestly, Kiyomi never understood why other young ladies her age made such a fuss over guys. Crass, arrogant, mediocre, and often not even that attractive.

She quickly stopped that train of thought—if she continued, she might start reflecting on her classmate Aiko, an ephemeral butterfly of a girl who enthralled her more than any boy ever had, and _that_ would lead to the sort of tangled, confused feelings that threatened to sully her perfection. Frowning slightly, she reached up to brush a messy strand of hair from her forehead and schooled her expression into one of equanimity. Nodding in quiet satisfaction, Kiyomi turned to go, her tread clipped and brisk, yet still dignified. Her face was like a still pond, any dark currents carefully hidden far beneath the surface. Yes, she would cultivate and maintain her perfection…and, even for a woman, perfection would eventually lead to power.


End file.
